violetsbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Violetsbane Chapter 4
(Tristan PoV) "Tristan, get up!" I opened my eyes to see Holly standing right next to my bed. She was glaring at me with intensity. What time was it? I stretched for a bit. "Why'd you get me up so early? Can't it wait?" "If I must remind you, Violet's run off because of your stupidity." Holly hissed at me. "We've got to perform a rescue mission right now, whether you like it or not." Violet...was actually serious about that? I thought she was just overreacting like she normally does. Wait, why did she overreact so much? It then hits me that I'm the one who started our whole feud with each other. Now looking back, I really shouldn't've kicked her... "I just realised what you meant. I need to apologize to her." I sighed. "But how are the two of us going to find her?" "You're incorrect. The THREE of us." Holly smirked, either because I realised that I was wrong or that she's getting to tell me I'm wrong again. "There's this guy who asked if we were friends of Violet, and that we needed to save her right now." "What did he look like?" I asked, struggling to put on my armor. Seriously, the problem with getting out quickly is that this stupid armor takes too long to put on. It doesn't even fit me that well. Holly was silent for a minute. "He had dark auburn hair, light brown tan, freckles and silver eyes." She then let out a dreamy sigh. "He's so attractive. Well, to me at least." "I remember him," I remarked. "That's Silverfire, the guy that Violet has a little crush on." "Wait, Violet does?" Holly mutters to herself, seeming to forget I was there. "That's unfortunate for me..." "What was that, Holly?" I asked. She quickly looked up to see me glaring at her. Holly rushed over to the door, with her face flushed a hot pink. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Holly stammered. Please don't tell me she likes him too. "Come on, he's downstairs waiting. So get off your lazy butt and get ready!" She then slammed the door in a rage. I sighed. My armor was already on, I have my sword. Time to go. (Silverfire PoV) I watched the other people come and go through the inn's doors while waiting for Tristan and Holly to hurry up. I mean it, if they don't get down here soon, I'll save Violet myself. And trust me, it might seem to be impossible for me to do that all alone, but it's actually a pushover. In fact, I don't even have to save Violet if I don't want to. But, it's a wiser option to save her. Even though we'd have to put up with her complaining all the time. Then I saw Holly and Tristan rushing over to me. They were out of breath, probably from going down the stairs when they could've just used the elevator. "I was wondering when you'd finally show up." I calmly stated, trying not to offend them. "I was about to leave on my own." "You? On your own?! Don't make me laugh," Tristan snickered. "You're far too airheaded to even last one second out there." Holly elbowed him in the shoulder. She glared at him, and then looked back me with an enraptured gleam in her eyes. Holly smiled at me. "Don't listen to this idiot, he doesn't understand what his stupidity does to others." I had to admit, Holly was nicer than Tristan. That's a good thing. "Well, we need to start now. Violet's probably gone North." I gestured for them to follow me. "Let's go." It had been a couple of hours since we'd set off, and already everyone was fed up with each other. Mainly with me. Tristan had been complaining that he should be the one leading because he's stronger than the rest of us (ha, as if) and Holly had grumbling about how Tristan landed all of us into this mess. Although she's very, very, very right, it's not really going to help us very much. "Hmm? What's that noise?" I whispered, after hearing the bushes rustle. Tristan glared at me. "See? You're letting stupid things get in your way, therefore I should be the leader!" "Shut up, Tristan!" Holly shouted, also smacking him in the face. I don't blame her. I would've done that pretty soon now, too. "Stop it, this instant!" I snarled at the two of them, who were now ready to brawl with each other. "Did I take you with me so you could beat each other up out here instead of at the inn? No! I took you with me so we could save your leader!" Tristan was about to say something, but apparently thought better of it. "Obviously, it seems that you both don't care about Violet that much. If you did care, you all would get along with each other. So cut the crap and start getting along." They both looked genuinely surprised that I snapped at them like that. Well tough shit. They should've thought better than to start a fight in the middle of nowhere. And they should've realised by now that I'm already pissed with them. I don't care if they say I don't know them at all. The way they treat each other is utter bull. I gave them one last look. "And also, the noise I heard? Yeah, that was a monster. That could've led us to where Violet is. Seriously, what is wrong with you people?" (Violet PoV) I wiped away my tears falling from my eyes. I kept up my pace towards the mountain range up ahead. "I don't need them at all. I can save the world on my own." I repeated for the tenth time, trying to convince myself that I could. I walked towards the sign that led to a fork in the road. "I can go...left or right. Might as well go left. Doesn't really matter that much in the long run." I headed left, still holding back my tears from before. One or two of them had slipped, but none came out regardless. "Violet, this is Bright Scar. Can you hear me?" Bright Scar's voice spoke through the pendant, which was worn on my neck. I sighed in defeat. "Yes. I can hear you." Why was Bright Scar talking to me now of all times? Bright Scar whispered. "Violet, you must return to your companions. You know very well you can't do this alone." "What's the point? None of them like me or each other anyways." I started to sob uncontrollably, finally releasing all the tears that I was withholding. Which was a lot. "Tristan's always rude to me and Holly doesn't even seem to care about anyone at all! Ever since I left home no one's liked me at all..." "Violet, please listen to me-" Bright Scar began. I don't care what she has to say. It doesn't matter. "No! I'm done with this! I'm done with it all!" I growled at Bright Scar. Bright Scar was now more concerned. "Violet, I know what you're thinking. Don't do it." "It doesn't matter anymore, Bright Scar." I whispered hollowly. "Go find someone else to be Miitopia's hero. I quit." (Silverfire PoV) Minutes later, we stopped to take a tiny break. No one had spoken a single word after I had snapped. I'm hoping that means my message got through to them. We were sitting on some rocks in a small clearing. Holly and Tristan seemed to be a tiny bit more friendly towards each other than earlier, so I guess that's good news. "Silverfire, I think we should continue." Tristan stated, without any hatred for once. I nodded my head. "I agree. I'm starting to feel uneasy." Holly and Tristan got up quickly and walked back onto the path. I hesitated, though. Something didn't smell right. Greenhorne usually smells of fresh grass or newly blooming flowers. I sniffed the air again. Yep, that isn't any smell of grass or flowers. That's blood. "Holly and Tristan, wait!" I shouted. They stopped and immediately ran back over. "Do you smell that?" They both checked to find the odor. Holly winced. "Oh, yuck. That's blood!" "Are you saying that we should check it out?" Tristan asked, grimacing from the smell. "Yes. It smells fresh. Obviously we need to." I answered. Wow, I didn't think that they'd hate the smell this much. Tristan placed his arms behind his head. "Well in that case, you lead the way." We followed the scent for a few minutes, and then came across another clear- ing. It looked rather small. The odor of blood was even stronger over here. Holly didn't bother to look up; she was too busy holding her nose. Tristan hesitantly looked closer in the clearing, and then dashed forwards after he widened his eyes. I looked for what he saw. Then I realised what it was. There was a human body in the middle of the clearing. With long black hair and wearing thief's gear. It was Violet. (Tristan PoV) "Violet! Violet! Wake up!" I pleaded, while shaking her violently. No response. I noticed a somewhat small and deep gash in her throat. What did this to her? Silverfire was now beside me, alongside Holly. Silverfire looked at Holly pleadingly. "I- I don't think I can..." Holly whispered, unsure of herself. Silverfire looked at her desperately. "I've never healed anyone before..." "Please, Holly." Silverfire begged, his voice starting to crack. "I'm begging you. Save Violet before it's too late." Holly gulped. "O-Okay. I'll try." She then began to close her eyes and muttered something, like it was some ancient password. "What happened to her...?" I asked numbly. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Silverfire looked at the wound on her neck. "I don't think a monster did this, Tristan." He pointed at the gash. "See? That's what a wound from a dagger would look like." "D-Did she..." I whispered while shuddering. I didn't want to answer that question, and I know Silverfire doesn't want to either. Silverfire only sighed and looked back at Violet's face. A soft glow enveloped the scar on Violet's neck, and then slowly disappeared. Some of the wound was still there, leaving a visible scar on her neck. Me and Silverfire looked at Holly, who was deeply relieved. "Phew. I managed to do it." Holly sighed in relief. "I thought it wouldn't work." She looked back at us. "Violet should be waking up any moment now." Sure enough, Violet did start to wake up. She looked tired, and faded lines of tears were transparent on her face. Silverfire immediately hugged Violet, tears falling down his cheeks. Why was he crying? He barely even knows her. "Violet." Holly whispered gently. "Please don't run off like that again. Sorry for not being much use." Holly then looked at me and gestured me to say something. "I'm so sorry, Violet." I sighed. Violet just growled at me and looked away. "I never should've been so rude to you. I realise that now. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" "I forgive you." Violet mumbled, still looking away from me. "Don't think I can trust you right away. You'll have to earn my friendship." I nodded. That's good enough for me. All that matters is that Violet forgave me. And that Violet is okay. Silverfire and Violet broke away from each other once they heard me snickering. I'm sorry, but it's just too cute and funny to not laugh a bit. They both were blushing profusely, now awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze. Holly looked over towards Silverfire. "What are you going to do, then? Don't you want to get back with your brother?" "No." Silverfire bitterly spat. "I never want to see him again." What's up with him? I've never seen him this upset. And what did Stargaze do to him that was so bad? "So are you just going to start wandering about again?" I asked. Silverfire shook his head. "Well, I've been thinking on it and..." He looked a little nervous. "I want to join you guys on your quest." Silverfire glanced down at his feet. "I mean, you don't have to let me join if you don't want me to..." "Of course you can join~" Holly sweetly cooed. Ew. She then looked at Violet, who glaring at her. "Oh, um yeah. W-What do you say, Violet?" Violet smiled at Silverfire. "I agree with Holly. If you really want to, you can join us." Silverfire then looked at me as well. I gave him a nod. "Really? Thank you all so much! I promise I won't let you down!" Silverfire cheered, joy highlighting his eyes. The four of us were now fondly chatting with each other, actually enjoying each other's presence for once. Later we all decided to continue along the path, since we were close to an inn. Well I hope we are. (Holly PoV) It's been a couple of minutes since we set off, and we haven't fought with each other since. That's a new record. Since we've taken off, I've been unable to take my eyes off of Silverfire. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to notice my affection for him. Oh well. He will eventually. Tristan occasionally would smile at me. I would smile back sometimes, but only to be polite. Soon we were bombarded by some monsters. This time there were some clouds with eyes on them along with some goblins. We all took out our weapons. I took out my stick, which actually is useful, believe it or not. Violet threw one of her daggers at the enemies. "Hup!" She shouted. Her dagger hit both of the goblins, taking them down first. The clouds were still up in the air. Silverfire then rushed up to attack the cloud on the left, but then started to suddenly slow down. "H-Huh?" He looked around himself now extremely confused. He then absentmindedly hit the monster on his right instead. What was that? Well, whatever it was, it seemed to lower its guard. The cloud he hit smacked him back in the face, making Silverfire rush back over to where we were. Violet looked at him with concern. I did the same. That did seem like a nasty blow. Tristan was already charging towards the cloud on the right, aiming for the middle. His blade went directly through it, making it fade into nothing. "Heh. That was easy." He laughed to himself. I looked over to Silverfire, who was still wincing in pain. Violet was by his side, asking if he was okay. He gratefully smiled at Violet, who blushed a little. No. I refuse to be shown up. I prepared to cast a healing spell, cure. It's my turn now. "Cure!" I shouted, confusing both Violet and Silverfire. A greenish blue aura enveloped Silverfire, healing him completely. He smiled. "Thanks, Holly!" "Anytime, Silverfire~" I slyly replied, earning a forced grin from Violet. Hah. Now that was amusing. Violet then threw one of her throwing knives again, knocking out the other cloud thingy. We had won. "Yes!" Violet yelled, doing a fist pump into the air. "That's the second battle we've won so far!" I looked over to Tristan, who mouthed "Don't." Okay, clearly this is a discussion for another time. Silverfire was now stretching a little, starting to yawn. "Hmm? Is someone sleepy?" I asked Silverfire with a grin. He looked back over to me. He yawned even louder. Silverfire also smiled a little as well. "Yeah...I'm really tired now..." I seductively smiled back. "Perhaps you'd like to sleep with me tonight, Silvy~?" I purred. Violet glared at me once she heard the tone of my voice. "Absolutely not. I'll share a room with Silverfire tonight, and you can share with Tristan." I growled at her. She just keeps getting in the way of me and Silverfire. I guess I'll just have to put up with it. She is the group leader, after all. Tristan wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I guess we'll be bunking down for tonight, huh?" I threw his arm off of me and followed Violet and Silverfire, who were now chatting fondly. (Violet PoV) We were now at the inn, already in our planned rooms. Silverfire was standing by window, looking out of it longingly. I was sitting on my bed, still trying to take off my boots. I looked up. "What's up, dude?" I asked. Silverfire sighed. "I'm waiting for my sister to come back." He shrugged his shoulders. "I know it's a lost cause, though. They've either killed her or put her behind bars by now..." This was very worrying. I didn't know he had a sister to begin with, and he's saying that she could be dead or in prison? Whatever happened, Silverfire's had a tough life. I got up off my bed and stood next to him. "Who said it was lost cause?" I whispered gently, trying not to upset him even more. "Stargaze did. He said that it was pointless thinking that she lived." I patted his back. I blinked sympathetically. "He didn't see what happened, though. Did he?" Silverfire shook his head. "Nope. It was just me and Hazel when we got attacked." "Then he might be wrong. Hazel could've lived." I assured him, holding back my sympathetic tears. "So you shouldn't lose hope yet." "Alright. Thanks, Violet." Silverfire mumbled. "And you don't need to start crying for me. I'll be fine." My cheeks flushed a bright red. He noticed that? (Stargaze PoV) I set my staff down on a rock, hoping it would stand. Columbia noticed that we were slowing down, so she set her stuff on the ground next to mine. We'd been looking for Silverfire all day, and we still haven't found him. I guess he was serious when he said he was running away. I sat on the hard ground next to the rock, trying to find a comfortable spot to sit. "Stargaze?" Columbia shyly whispered. I calmly looked back. "Yes?" "C-Can I sit next to you?" "Go ahead." I sighed, not caring anymore what she asked me. I was far too tired to care that much. Columbia sat down next to me carefully, as if she didn't want to bother me that much. She also looked extremely tired as well. I felt some pity for Columbia. She's never travelled anywhere outside of her hometown, Greenhorne. I noticed that she was dozing off back and forth. Columbia struggled to keep her eyes open. She started leaning forwards as she barely managed to stay awake. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can sleep on my shoulder." I grumbled softly. Columbia smiled for a brief moment before curling up to rest on my shoulder. Since Columbia's much taller than me, she has too curl up or crouch down to reach my eye level. What's convenient about this, though is that in the process I get someone big enough to generate enough body heat to keep me warm. You see, I get cold very easily. So whenever I go to sleep, I always have to have someone next to me to keep me warm. I wasn't as embarrassed with Silverfire, but...with Columbia? That's a little too close for me, and me and her don't like each other that much. Of course, I still have no choice. "Do you think we'll find him?" I sighed. "I was really harsh on him..." Columbia nuzzled my cheek. "I'm sure we'll find him. We can't lose hope now." "Maybe you should go back to Greenhorne, Columbia. I don't want you to get in trouble with your father or your sister again." I suggested, hoping that Columbia would listen. Her father is the mayor of Greenhorne town, and her sister Ivy is one of the most ferocious women you will ever meet. Last time when just me and Columbia hung out, they both told us to stay away from each other. Of course, Columbia ignored them and kept seeing me. Either she forgot, or she just doesn't care. "I told you, I don't care what they think." Columbia reminded me, tears forming in her soft green eyes. "I can take care of myself, regardless of what they think. And if I can't, I know you'll protect me." I smiled a little. "Yes, I will protect you. Even though you don't seem to need it." "Yeah, but..." Columbia mumbled, blushing a bit. "I like it when you protect me..." She then proceeded to gently lick my cheek. By now it doesn't bother me. She's done it several times already. "I know you do." I happily sighed. I laid my head on top of her head. "But what if we don't find Silverfire? What will we do then?" Columbia barely stirred. I heard soft snoring from my left. Oh great. She fell asleep on me. I didn't actually mean it when I said she could sleep on my shoulder! Now it feels even more awkward and uncomfortable than before. Why? Because if feels like she's trying to cuddle with me. And I don't like cuddling with others. I don't like sharing my personal space. I grumbled to myself. "Great time to fall asleep, Columbia. Although I can't blame you. That encounter with Mapleshade must've left you shaken still. And you still aren't used to actual battle..." Columbia was still asleep. I don't think anything will wake her up now. "You know what, Columbia? I'm going to train you myself." I said to Columbia, even though she was asleep and unable to say anything. "...I hope nothing bad comes out of this..." Category:Violetsbane Chapters